puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Extinction
|founded= yes |foundedday=22 |foundedmonth=4 |foundedyear=2010 |updateday= 9 |updatemonth= 3 |updateyear= 2012 }} Extinction is a dormant crew on the Cobalt Ocean. It was founded April 22nd, 2010 and currently flies the flag of . At their peak the were ranked #23 on crew fame. Public Statement Battle of the Sexes. Who will go Extinct first the Men or the Women Extended Public Statement Originally founded on the grounds of equality, But now... We have a competition dwelling in the Mist. Our crew has been separated, into the Demon Spawn males which only seek power for their own kind and prove once again they reign supreme, And the Angelic Females who are here to eliminate their previous power struggle and dominate the male population. Females you have quite the fight ahead of you, and Males our top dog status is being threatened, This is a conflict that has been going on from decades, but finally two courageous leaders stand from the crowd preaching their plan and people listen. King of the destructive Males - Maxxi Queen of the tyrant Females - Ainsle We vow to over throw each other. This Battle does not carry over into our politics, we simply use the Battle of the sexes to keep everyone on their toes. Do you think your Ready for the Fight of your life? "Death is not extinction. Neither the soul nor the body is extinguished or put out of existence." -Oliver Joseph Lodge Crew Rules #Don't trust a hoe #Don't spam (I have friends for that) #Dont insult anyone (i don't care who it is) #Treat everyone like you want to be treated, or i shall personally treat you the same way #Don't steal #Immaturity is Welecome, but not welecome (Meaning you may talk like a immature person sometimes, but dont act like one) #Respect is a key factor (If i dont respect you i dont trust you) #Ask PTB, not everyone likes you on their ship #Don't ask to be promoted I will decide when you get promoted asking is taking 2 steps back #Don't sing pirate songs... Theres a reason i mute YPP music (My music is better) :D Promotion Requirements *Cabin person: Its the promotion from Jobbing Pirate *Pirate: Sorry but you need to subscribe to get to this position (not my rules) *Officer: Must know the basics (Don't ask what the basic's are because that means you don't know them)(Automatic placement if you own a ship) *Fleet officer: Must know how to Battle Nav, own a ship, have gone through Officer training, and be somewhat smarter then a 5th grader *Senior officer: Position not availiable *Captain: Maybe someday mate, but not today Other stuff ~ Male Crew colors = Green and personal choice (with the exception of white) ~ Female Crew colors = Navy and personal choice (With the exception of white) Notable Events April 22nd, 2010 - Crew founded September 11th, 2010 - Crew joined the flag September 13rd, 2010 - Yppedia page created by Warai September 20th, 2010 - Left wench to join